List of Brewpubs
Brewpubs are combination breweries and bars or restaurants. Main article: Brewpub 0-9 * 21st Amendment - San Francisco, CA * 23rd Street Brewery - Lawrence, KS * 75th Street Brewery - Kansas City, MO A * Abita Brewpub - Abita Springs, LA - Homepage * Alameda Brewhouse - Portland, OR - Homepage * Alcatraz Brewing Company - San Francisco, California; Indianapolis, IN - Homepage * Amherst Brewing Company - Amherst, MA * Amnesia Brewing - Portland, OR * Anacapa Brewing Company - Ventura, CA * Arbor Brewing Company - Ann Arbor, MI * Asheville Pizza and Brewing Company - Asheville, NC * Auburn Alehouse Brewery and Restaurant - Old Town Auburn, CA * Augusta Brewing Company - MO B * Back Street Brewery - Irvine, CA * Bare Bones Grill and Brewery - Ellicott City, MD * Barley and Hops Grill & Microbrewery - Frederick, MD * Barley Brothers Brewery & Grill - Lake Havasu City, AZ * Barley Brown's Brewpub - Baker City, OR * Barley Island Brewing Company - Noblesville, IN * Basil T's - Red Bank, NJ * Beach Chalet Brewery - San Francisco, CA * Bear's Lair Brewpub - UC Berkeley * Beaver Street Brewery and Whistle Stop Cafe - AZ * Beer Works - Boston & Salem, MA * Belmont Brewing Company - Long Beach, CA * Bend Brewing Co. - Bend, OR - Homepage * Big Buck Brewery and Steakhouse - Gaylord, MI * Big Horn Brewing - Lake Oswego & Salem, OR - Homepage * Bill's Tavern & Brewhouse - Cannon Beach, OR * BJ's Pizza, Grill & Brewery - Portland, OR - Homepage * Black Diamond Brewing Company - Walnut Creek, CA * Black Forest Brew Haus - Farmingdale, NY * Blind Tiger Brewery & Restaurant - Topeka, KS * Blue Corn Café and Brewery - Santa Fe, NM * Blue Frog Grog & Grill - Fairfield, CA * Bluecat Brewpub - Rock Island, IL * Bluegrass Brewing Company - Louisville, KY * Bo's Brewery and Bistro - Pontiac, MI * Brewer's Alley Restaurant and Brewery - Frederick, MD * The Brewer's Art - Baltimore, MD * Brewery Creek Inn - Mineral Point, WI - Homepage * Brewzzi Restaurant & Microbrewery - Boca Raton & West Palm Beach, FL * BrickHouse Brewery and Restaurant - Patchogue, NY * Brown's Brewing - Troy, NY * Buffalo Bill's Brewery - Hayward, CA * Buffalo Brewpub - Williamsville, NY C * Callahan's Pub & Brewery - San Diego, CA * Cambridge Brewing Company - Cambridge, MA * Capitol City Brewing Company - Arlington, VA; Baltimore, MD; Washington, DC * Carolina Brewery - Chapel Hill, NC * The Cheshire Cat Brewpub - Arvada, CO * C.H. Evans Brewing Company at the Albany Pump Station - Albany, NY * City Steam Brewery Café - Hartford, CT * ChopHouse & Brewery - Denver & Boulder, CO; Washington, DC; Cleveland, OH * CooperSmith's Pub and Brewery - Fort Collins, CO * Copper Canyon Brewery - Southfield, MI * Copper Creek Brewing - Athens, GA * Court Avenue Restaurant and Brewing Company - IA * Crescent City Brewhouse - New Orleans, LA * Custom BrewCrafters - Rochester, NY D * Davidson Brothers Restaurant & Brewery - Glens Falls, NY * Deep Creek Brewing Company - Deep Creek Lake, MD * Detroit Beer Company - Detroit, MI * Dillon Dam Brewery - Dillon, CO * DuClaw Brewing Company - Bel Air & Hanover, MD E * Ellicott Mills Brewing Company - Ellicott City, MD * Ellicottville Brewing Company - Ellicottville & Fredonia, NY * Elliot Glacier Public House - Parkdale, OR * Elm City Brewing Company - Keene, NH * Embudo Station - Embudo, NM * Empire Brewing Company - Syracuse NY Homepage * Eske's Brew Pub and Restaurant - Taos, NM * Estes Park Brewery - Estes Park, CO F * Faultline Brewing Company - Sunnyvale, CA * Fearless Brewing - Estacada, OR - Homepage * Federal Jack's Restaurant and Brewpub - Kennebunkport, ME * Fifty Fifty Brewing - Truckee, CA * Fitger's Brewhouse - Duluth, MN * Five Seasons Brewing Company - Atlanta, GA * Flagstaff Brewing Company - Flagstaff, AZ - Homepage * Flat Branch Pub & Brewing - Columbia, MO - Homepage * Flatlander's Restaurant and Brewery - Lincolnshire, IL * Flossmoor Station Brewery & Restaurant - Flossmoor, IL * Flying Goose Brew Pub - New London, NH * Foothills Brewing - Winston-Salem, NC * Fort Street Brewery - Lincoln Park, MI * Four Peaks Brewing Company - Tempe, AZ * Fox River Brewing Company - Appleton, WI - Homepage * Free State Brewing Company - Lawrence, KS G * Gaslight Brewery and Restaurant - South Orange, NJ * Gentle Ben's Brewing Company - Tucson, AZ * Gilded Otter Brewing Company - New Paltz, NY * Glacier BrewHouse - Anchorage, AK * Glenwood Canyon Brewing Company - Glenwood Springs, CO * Golden Valley Brewery & Pub - McMinville, OR - Homepage * Gordon Biersch Brewing Company * Govnor's Public House - Lake in the Hills, IL * Grand Canyon Brewery - Williams, AZ * Granite City Food And Brewery - MN; ND; SD * Great Baraboo Brewing Company - Macomb County, MI * Great Basin Brewing Company - Sparks, NV * Great Dane Pub & Brewing Company - Madison, WI - Homepage * Great Northern Tavern - Denver & Keystone, CO * Great Waters Brewing Company - St. Paul, MN * Gritty McDuff's - Portland, ME * Growlers - Gaithersburg, MD H * Hal and Mal's - Jackson, MS * Half Moon Bay Brewing Co. Restaurant - Half Moon Bay, CA * Harrison's Brewing Company - Orland Park, IL * Harvest Moon Brewery - New Brunswick, NJ * Heartland Brewery - New York City * Hereford & Hops - MI * High Noon Saloon & Brewery - Leavenworth, KS * Hofbräuhaus Newport - IN * Hog Haus Brewing Company - Fayetteville, AR * Hollister Brewing - Goleta, CA * Hops Restaurant Bar-Brewery - * Huntington Beach Beer Company - Huntington Beach, CA * Hyde Park Brewing Company - Hyde Park, NY * Hyland Orchard & Brewery - Sturbridge, MA I * Il Vicino Wood Oven Pizza & Brewery - Albuquerque, NM * Iron Hill Brewery and Restaurant - PA; DE * Iron Springs Pub and Brewery - Fairfax, CA J * Jack of the Wood - Asheville, NC * Jaipur Brewery and Restaurant- Omaha, NE * Jamesport Brewing Company - Ludington, MI * J.J. Bitting Brewing Company - Woodbridge, NJ * Johansson's Brewing Company - Westminster, MD * John Harvard's Brew House - MA; RI; PA; CT; DE; Washington, DC * J.T. Whitney's Pub & Brewery - Madison, WI - Homepage * Jupiter Taproom - Berkeley, CA K * Karl Strauss Breweries - CA * Kelly's Caribbean Bar, Grill & Brewery - Key West, FL * Kona Brewing Company - Kailua-Kona, HI * Kraftbräu Brewery - Kalamazoo, MI * Krogh's Restaurant and Brew Pub - Sparta, NJ L * La Jolla Brew House - La Jolla, CA * Lafayette Brewing Company - Lafayette, IN * Lake Placid Pub and Brewery - Lake Placid, NY * Laurelwood - Portland, OR Homepage * Leopold Bros. of Ann Arbor - Ann Arbor, MI * Liberator Brewery - Troutdale, OR Homepage * Little Apple Brewing Company - Manhattan, KS * Long Valley Pub and Brewery - Long Valley, NJ * Los Gatos Brewing Company - Los Gatos, CA * Lucky Labrador - Portland, OR Homepage M * Mackinaw Brewing Company - Traverse City, MI * Magnolia Pub and Brewery - San Francisco, CA * Main Street Ale House - Gresham OR - Homepage * Main Street Brewery - Corona, CA * Malt River Brewing Company - Latham, NY * Marin Brewing Company - Larkspur, CA * The Mash House Restaurant & Brewery - Fayetteville, NC * Max Lagers Grill and Brewery - Atlanta, GA * McCoy's Public House - Kansas City, MO * McMenamin's - Oregon & Washington - Homepage * Mia & Pia's - Kalamath Falls, OR - Homepage * Mickey Finn's Brewery - Libertyville, IL * Mill Creek Brewery - Kansas City, MO * Minneapolis Town Hall Brewery - Minneapolis, MN * Mishawaka Brewing Company - IN * M.J. Barleyhoppers - Lewiston, ID * Moat Mountain Smoke House and Brewing Company - North Conway, NH * Montgomery Brewing Company - Montgomery, AL - Homepage * Moon River Brewing Company - Savannah, GA * Moose's Tooth Pub and Pizzeria - Anchorage, AK * Morgan Street Brewery - Saint Louis, MO * Mount Hood Brewing - Government Camp, OR - Homepage * Mountain Town Station - Mt. Pleasant, MI * Moylan's Brewery & Restaurant - Novato, CA N * New Old Lompoc Brewery - Portland, OR - Homepage * Newport Beach Brewing Company - Newport Beach, CA * North Coast Brewing Company - Ft. Bragg, CA * North Peak Brewing Company - Traverse City, MI * Northampton Brewery - Northampton, MA * Northwoods Brewpub - Eau Claire, WI - Homepage O * Oak Creek Brewing Company - Sedona, AZ * Oggi's Pizza & Brewing Company - San Diego County, CA * Old Market Pub - Portland, OR - Homepage * Olde Auburn Ale House - Auburn, AL Homepage * Omaras Restaurant - Berkley, MI * Oregon Trader Brewery - Albany, OR * Oregon Trail Brewery - Corvallis, OR - Homepage * Oskar Blues Grill & Brew - Lyons, CO * Outer Banks Brewing Station - Kill Devil Hills, NC P * Pacific Coast Brewing Company - Oakland, CA * Pacific Rim Brewing Co. - Astoria, OR * Papago Brewing Company - Scottsdale, AZ * Park Tavern Brewery - Atlanta, GA * Pearl Street Grill & Brewery - Buffalo, NY * Pelican - Pacific City, OR - Homepage * Phantom Canyon Brewing Company - Colorado Springs, CO * Philadelphia's - Portland, OR * Pinnacle Peak Patio Steakhouse and Microbrewery - Scottsdale, AZ * Pints Pub Brewery & Freehouse - Denver, CO * Pittsfield Brew Works - Pittsfield, MA * Pizza Port Brewing Company - Solana Beach & Carlsbad, CA * Placerville Brewing Company - Placerville, CA * Portsmouth Brewery - Portsmouth, NH * Power Plant Brewery and Restaurant - Parkville, MO * Prairie Rock Brewing Company - Elgin, IL * Prescott Brewing Company - Prescott, AZ * Pug Ryan's Steak House Brewery - Dillon, CO * Pumphouse Brewery & Restaurant - Longmont, CO * Pyramid Alehouse - Berkeley, Sacramento & Walnut Creek, CA; Seattle, WA Q * Quay Street Brewing Company - Port Huron, MI R * Racoon Lodge - Portland, OR - Homepage * Raccoon River Brewing Company - Des Moines, IA * The Ram - IL; IN; ID; OR; WA * Ramapo Valley Brewery - Rockland County, NY * Rattlesnake Creek Brewery and Grill - ND * Red Brick Station - Baltimore, MD * Red Car Brewery & Restaurant - Torrance, CA * Red Hill Brewery & Cafe - Australia * RedFish New Orleans Brewhouse - Boulder, CO * Redwood Lodge - Flint, MI * Right Brain Brewery - Traverse City, MI * River City Brewing - Sacramento, CA * River City Brewing Company - Jacksonville, FL * River City Brewing Company - Wichita, KS * River Market Brewing Company - Kansas City, MO * Rochester Mills Beer Company - Rochester, MI * Rock Bottom Brewery - locations throughout the US - Homepage * Rocky Run Tap and Grill - Baltimore, Columbia, & Glen Burnie, MD * Rockyard Brewing Company - Castle Rock, CO * Rogue Ales - Newport, OR * Royal Oak Brewery - Royal Oak, MI * Rubicon Brewing - Sacramento, CA S * Sackets Harbor Brewing Company - Sackets Harbor, NY * Sacramento Brewing Company - Sacramento, CA * San Diego Brewing Company - San Diego, CA * San Francisco Brewing Company - San Francisco, CA * San Marcos Brewery & Grill - San Marcos, CA * Santa Barbara Brewing Company - Santa Barbara, CA * Schlafly Brewery and Tap Room - St. Louis, MO * Schooner's Grille and Brewery - Antioch,CA * Seabright Brewery - Santa Cruz, CA * Sebago Brewing Company - Portland, ME * Second Street Brewery - Santa Fe, NM * The Ship Inn Restaurant and Brewery - Milford, NJ * Short's Brewing Company - Bellaire, MI * Silverado Brewing Company - St. Helena, CA * Sleeping Lady Brewing Company - Anchorage, AK * Southampton Publick House - Southampton, NY * Southport Brewing Company - Stamford & Southport, CT * Standing Stone Brewing Co. - Ashland, OR - Homepage * Steamworks Brewing Company - Durango, CO * Steelhead Brewing Co. - CA; Eugene, OR - Homepage * Stewart's Brewing Company - Bear, DE * Stone Coast Brewing Company - Portland & Bethel, ME; Laconia, NH * Streets of New York - Tempe, AZ * Stumptown Brewery - Guerneville, CA T * Tahquamenon Falls Brewery and Pub - Tahquamenon Falls State Park, MI * Tampa Bay Brewing Company - Ybor City, FL * TAPS Fish House & Brewery - Brea, CA * Terminal Gravity Brewery - Enterprise, OR * Third Street AleWorks - Santa Rosa, CA * ThirstyBear Brewing Company - San Francisco, CA * Tied House Café & Brewery - Mountain View & San Jose, CA * Titanic Restaurant and Brewery - Coral Gables, FL * Traffic Jam and Snug - Detroit, MI * Triple Rock Brewery & Alehouse - CA * Triumph Brewery - Princeton, NJ * Tugboat - Portland, OR - Homepage * Tun Tavern - Atlantic City, NJ * Turtle Mountain Brewery - Rio Rancho, NM - Homepage * Tustin Brewing Company - CA U * Upland Brewing Company - Bloomington, IN * Upstream Brewing Company - Omaha, NE V * Valley Brew Family Restaurant - Stockton, CA * Vierling Restaurant and Marquette Harbor Brewery - MI * Vino's Brewpub - Little Rock, AR W * Walnut Brewery - Boulder, CO * Watch City Brewing Company - Waltham, MA * Weeping Radish Restaurant and Brewery - Manteo, NC * The Wharf Rat - Baltimore, MD * Wild River Brewing - Cave Junction & Grants Pass, OR - Homepage * Willimantic Brewing Company - Willimantic, CT * Woodstock Inn, Station & Brewery - North Woodstock, NH * Wynkoop Brewing Company - Denver, CO X No brewpubs currently listed. Y No brewpubs currently listed. Z No brewpubs currently listed. Category:Brewpubs